Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, Syréna entraine Philip dans les profondeurs, mais qu'arrive t'il ensuite ? Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : Se réveiller ensemble


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une petite histoire sur ce qui a pu arriver ensuite à Philip et Syréna, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare**

Lorsque Philip reprit connaissance, cela faisait des heures que Syréna l'avait emmené dans les profondeurs. Le jeune missionnaire cligna des yeux, ébahi par le spectacle qui s'ouvrait à lui. Un spectacle que peu d'hommes avaient pu admirer.

Les couleurs qui l'entouraient étaient plus belles et plus chatoyantes que tout ce que Philip avait jamais vu. Le cœur du jeune missionnaire se serra devant tant de beauté et il admira le rose du corail, la symphonie du rouge de la pierre qui se trouvait à sa portée… A cette vue, Philip oublia tout le reste. Il tendait la main en direction d'un poisson d'un bleu irréel lorsqu'une voix féminine dépourvue de chaleur s'éleva, le poussant à suspendre son geste.

« Que fait-il ici ? »

Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de l'apparence de la propriétaire de la voix. Comme sa tendre Syréna, la peu accueillante blonde était munie d'une longue queue écaillée. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. En effet, la nouvelle venue le gratifia d'un regard cruel et Philip réprima le besoin de se signer.

« Que fait ce mortel, cet… homme ici ! » cracha la sirène.

Philip déglutit mais à son grand soulagement, Syréna intervint.

« Tamara, Philip m'a sauvée »

Le cœur du jeune homme accéléra de nouveau et il se tourna vers la jolie sirène.

« Pas du tout ! Il me semble au contraire que c'est LUI le responsable de ton emprisonnement Aliana » Rétorqua Tamara.

Philip sursauta et fixa Syréna…enfin Aliana.

« C'est faux. Philip n'est pas comme eux » assura la jeune sirène.

Les yeux de Tamara prirent une couleur rougeâtre et elle darda un regard mauvais sur Philip.

« Il est comme les autres

- Tu te trompes Tamara, plaida à nouveau Syréna. Fais-moi confiance, je sais que Philip est différent. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu

- Aucun homme n'est différent, rétorqua Tamara avec amertume.

- Que tu te sois trompée dans ton choix ne signifie pas qu'il est va de même pour moi » répondit Syréna avec douceur.

Philip suivit l'échange des yeux, conscient que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer entre les deux sirènes. Finalement, Tamara se raidit et secoua la tête

« Très bien dans ce cas nous verrons ce qu'en pense le Conseil »

Syréna hoqueta et nagea rapidement vers l'autre sirène.

« Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie… C'est trop tôt, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il…

- Allons, s'il est si différent que tu le prétends, il te choisira, ricana Tamara. Et le Conseil sera de ton côté »

Syréna se retourna vers Philip et le jeune homme la fixa, le regard brûlant. Il ne savait pas encore contre quoi il devait choisir mais il était certain d'une chose : quel que soit l'enjeu, il prendrait Syréna. La sirène parut le comprendre et elle lui sourit brièvement

« Il l'est » assura-t-elle avec une ferveur qui réchauffa le cœur de Philip.

Tamara lui répondit par un rire méprisant et s'éloigna rapidement.

Syréna se tourna vers Philip et il la regarda, un peu dépassé par les derniers événements.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu ne le sais pas Philip ? Lui répondit Syréna

Le jeune homme sourit

« Si…. Tu m'as sauvé

- Je t'ai pardonné. Murmura Syréna avant de nager vers lui. Je t'ai choisi »

Emu par sa beauté que la lumière sous-marine sublimait, Philip tendit la main vers elle et caressa sa joue.

« Tu ne me connais même pas…

- J'en sais assez sur toi… Tu es revenu. Tu es venu me sauver »

Le cœur de Philip bondit dans son torse tandis qu'elle approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et le désir explosa dans le corps du jeune missionnaire. Lentement, il glissa sa main le long du dos de Syréna pour caresser sa peau douce et il se sentit soulevé.

« Accroche-toi à moi… » Souffla Syréna.

Philip obéit et la sirène l'emmena comme elle l'avait fait la première fois. Sauf que maintenant, il n'était plus blessé, il n'avait plus mal. Fasciné par le spectacle féérique au milieu duquel ils nageaient, Philip écarquilla les yeux. Syréna s'en aperçut et elle lui adressa un sourire mutin.

« Tu aimes ? »

Philip ne répondit, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ces fonds bleutés. Rien vu d'aussi beau que Syréna… Ce que les hommes avaient tort, songea-t-il, les sirènes sont bien des créatures divines.

« Philip ? » s'inquiéta sa compagne devant son absence de réponse.

Sa voix le ramena au présent et il tourna un regard égaré vers elle.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? répéta doucement Syréna, la voix un peu tendue cette fois.

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, » murmura Philip.

Sa réponse parut rassurer la sirène et Philip la regarda

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit ton nom ?

- Les noms ont un pouvoir ici… Répondit Syréna d'une voix lente.

- Aliana… Savoura Philip

- Je préfère le nom que tu m'as donné Philip… Si tu veux de moi, je serais Syréna…

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton nom, soupira tristement le jeune homme »

La sirène prit sa main et l'embrassa légèrement

« Maintenant si… Si tu le veux » Ajouta-t-elle avec angoisse

Le cœur gonflé de bonheur Philip sourit et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Syréna.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda t'il

Syréna baissa les yeux.

« Tamara ne m'a pas laissé le temps de te parler… Elle est partie réunir le Conseil.

- Le Conseil ?

- Chaque sirène a le droit de choisir un compagnon humain. Mais il faut que cet humain soit… d'accord pour s'unir avec elle… et… C'est comme ce que vous appelez un mariage. »

Philip retint son souffle.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer Philip…. Il est encore temps de te ramener à la surface. Je comprendrais si…

- Je le veux. » La coupa Philip.

Leurs yeux s'épousèrent à nouveau et Philip la regarda avec adoration

« Si tu veux de moi, je jure de te rendre heureuse ou de tout faire pour, quelles que soient les lois de … de ton pays »

Syréna sourit et le fixa.

« J'aurais voulu t'en parler avant Tamara… »

Philip réfléchit quelques instants

« Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

Syréna baissa les yeux

« Non… Si le Conseil ne te juge pas digne, alors elles pourraient te… commença-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu peux encore…

- Non. » Lui assura Philip en comprenant ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire.

Syréna sourit

« J'ai foi en toi Philip…. »

Le jeune homme sourit et la fixa

« Mais si elles n'étaient pas de ton avis…. Toi, que risques-tu ?

- Je serais jugée, répondit Syréna le visage fermé. Si l'homme que je choisis est indigne et que je l'ai déjà emmené ici, je serais condamnée à l'emprisonnement durant dix longues années dans un gouffre sous-marin. Je ne pourrais pas remonter à la surface, je ne pourrais pas chanter…. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Tamara »

Le cœur serré, Philip regarda Syréna tandis qu'elle poursuivait d'une voix monocorde

« C'est arrivé avant ma naissance…. On dit qu'il l'a trahie avec une de ses sœurs et s'est enfui. Il a été épargné. Il n'était pas responsable du choix de Tamara

- Et elle ?

- Elle a été punie »

Le cœur de Philip s'emplit de compassion

« Je comprends sa méfiance

- Tu seras digne Philip, je le sais »

Leurs doigts se nouèrent de nouveau mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu aller plus loin, des nageoires les encerclèrent. Syréna se plaça devant Philip et feula tandis que Tamara s'avançait

« C'est lui. C'est celui qu'Aliana a ramené sans autorisation »

Des dizaines d'yeux se tournèrent vers Philip et il déglutit. Les regards des sirènes n'avaient rien d'amical ou de doux.

Une jolie brune s'avança, l'air sévère

« Est-ce que Tamara dit vrai Aliana ?

- Il allait mourir. Je l'ai choisi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser » répondit simplement Syréna.

Les sirènes parurent accepter l'explication et Philip se détendit légèrement.

« Tamara prétend que c'est sa faute si les humains t'ont attrapée.

- Non c'était la mienne. C'est grâce à Philip si je suis toujours en vie. Il s'est battu pour moi. Il a été blessé.

- Ne faites pas de mal à Syréna, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Philip. Ne la punissez pas d'avoir été assez bonne pour me pardonner »

Quelques sirènes passèrent leur langue sur les lèvres à sa vue et Syréna glissa un bras possessif autour de Philip.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal » assura le jeune homme.

Sentant le vent tourner, Tamara reprit avec hargne

« Dans ce cas que faisais tu avec eux ? Que faisais tu avec ceux qui nous ont attirées et massacrées ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Ils me retenaient prisonnier

- Il dit vrai, intervint Syréna. Jack aussi était prisonnier.

- Qui est Jack ?

- Celui à qui j'ai donné ma larme…. »Avoua Syréna.

Un murmure choqué secoua l'assemblée et Philip vint au secours de Syréna

« Jack Sparrow voulait seulement sauver une femme. Comme je l'ai fait pour Syréna. Ce n'était pas un acte intéressé.

- Sparrow…. S'étrangla Tamara

- Oui... Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda naïvement Philip.

Plusieurs sirènes pouffèrent et Syréna regarda Philip avec incompréhension. Tamara verdit de rage

« Tu es un ami de ce rat ! Vous voyez bien qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance

- Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Nous étions prisonniers du même démon c'est tout »

Tamara ouvrit la bouche mais la brune fut plus rapide

« Suffit Tamara. Ton jugement est obscurci par la vengeance. Toi, Aliana es-tu sûre ? »

Syréna glissa un regard vers Philip et hocha la tête.

« Oui Aqua. Et je ne suis plus Aliana mais Syréna. C'est le nom que Philip me donne »

Aqua hocha la tête et s'approcha du jeune couple. Elle glissa ses longs doigts fuselés sur les blessures de Philip

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? »

Philip ferma les yeux sous la caresse naturellement sensuelle de la sirène

« J'ai été blessé

- Pour sauver Syréna ?

- Pour racheter l'outrage qui lui avait été fait » répondit Philip.

Aqua sourit, visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse puis rejoignit les autres sirènes.

Ces dernières se rassemblèrent et Philip serra la main de Syréna

« Je vous en prie mon Dieu, laissez-nous être ensemble » murmura Philip avec ferveur en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Au bout d'un long moment, Aqua revint vers le couple.

« Le Conseil accepte cet homme. Il appartient désormais à notre sœur Syréna »

Philip ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier mais Aqua lui imposa le silence.

« Cependant, Syréna a transgressé nos règles en ramenant un mortel ici sans demander l'accord du Conseil »

Philip blêmit à la vue du sourire satisfait de Tamara et Syréna baissa les yeux

« Je sais… »

Tamara s'adoucit

« Le Conseil a aussi compris que tu as été obligée d'agir pour sauver ton compagnon. Mais pour tout ce qu'on désire le plus au monde, il y a un prix à payer. Es tu prête à le faire ?

- Je le suis… » Murmura Syréna sous le regard affolé de Philip

La jeune sirène pressa la main de Philip à la briser pour lui intimer le silence et Aqua soupira.

« Syréna, tu peux partir avec ton compagnon. Je te souhaite de ne pas regretter ton choix car cet endroit t'est désormais fermé. Adieu »

Les sirènes s'éparpillèrent alors et Philip, surpris, se tourna vers Syréna

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Aqua a appliqué la sentence réservée à celles qui outrepassent les règles de notre peuple, répondit calmement Syréna. Nous devons partir. »

Le cœur de Philip se serra

« Tu veux dire qu'elles t'ont exilée.

- Je le savais Philip. Je l'ai choisi. Répondit Syréna. Viens… »

Avant qu'il ait le temps d'objecter, les bras de Syréna l'enlacèrent et elle les projeta tous les deux à travers les flots. L'émerveillement coupa une fois de plus le souffle du jeune missionnaire et il savoura la caresse tendre des bras de Syréna. Ils nagèrent ainsi un long moment en silence puis Syréna commença à remonter vers la surface, comme si elle savait exactement où aller.

Philip cligna des yeux lorsqu'ils crevèrent la surface et découvrit une plage de sable fin déserte sur laquelle était bâtie une maison visiblement à l'abandon.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Syréna lui désigna la maison.

« C'est ici que je suis née

- A terre ? S'étonna Philip. Mais je croyais que les sirènes….que…

- Comment crois-tu que les sirènes font pour avoir des enfants ? Le coupa Syréna d'un ton mutin. Et à quoi crois-tu que servent nos jambes ? »

Philip se sentit rougir, troublé par l'idée d'une relation physique et déglutit

« Je n'y avais pas pensé

- Le jour en mer, la nuit dans le village de White Cap Bay pour celles qui ont choisi leurs compagnons. Ainsi le veut la règle de mon peuple »

Philip hoqueta

« Tu veux dire qu'il existe un… village de sirènes à terre ?

- Un de nos secrets les mieux gardés… Aussi introuvable que ce que vous appelez Fontaine de Jouvence…. »Sourit Syréna

Philip la regarda

« Mais toi tu es née ici….

- Ma mère a choisi son compagnon contre l'avis du Conseil…. Elle a préféré l'exil à la mort de mon père.

- Tes parents vivent encore ici alors…. »

Le visage de Syréna s'assombrit

« Ils sont morts…. Aucune sirène ne peut rester immortelle loin de White Cap Bay et mon père…. Est resté mortel »

Philip la regarda, le cœur serré.

« Tu as renoncé à l'immortalité pour me sauver….

- Tu as renoncé à ton Dieu pour moi » répondit la jeune sirène.

Surpris, Philip la regarda

« Comment le sais-tu ?

- Mon peuple n'ignore rien du tien et de vos croyances… » Murmura Syréna en caressant la croix que le jeune homme portait.

Emu, Philip caressa sa joue mais elle se déroba

« Viens… Là-bas nous pourrons être ensemble »

Philip regarda la maison qu'elle lui désignait tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Syréna nagea jusqu'à la plage de sable et sa longue queue laissa place à des jambes fines.

« Aide-moi… » Murmura-t-elle.

Sans attendre, Philip la souleva dans ses bras et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou

« Sois mon guide à terre

- Comme tu es le mien sous les flots » murmura Philip

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Philip poussa la porte de la maison

« Tu es si différent. Souffla Syréna. Tu protèges… »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et Philip la posa sur le lit qui semblait les attendre.

« Tu es mon compagnon »

Philip déglutit en comprenant tout ce que cela signifiait

« Syréna… Je ne sais pas…

- Laisse toi guider Philip » murmura-t-elle avant de poser la main du jeune homme sur sa cuisse.

Philip remonta sa main sur sa cuisse et Syréna sourit

« Je suis ta compagne, je t'ai choisi » lui rappela-t-elle.

Toute gêne envolée, Philip l'embrassa et laissa le désir le submerger. Tout irait bien…

_**Le lendemain**_

Philip se réveilla en sentant la caresse de l'aurore sur son visage et sourit à Syréna.

« Tu es si belle… »

Elle ne répondit pas et Philip la souleva dans ses bras. Le jour en mer, la nuit à terre…

« Merci de nous avoir permis de nous réveiller ensemble » souffla t'il vers le ciel

Puis, il embrassa Syréna et ils rejoignirent les flots. Ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


End file.
